Flame's House of randomness
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: A story of randomness. Read my lovely's read...(Discontinued)
1. Welcoming the Bladers

Me: Okay this is a new Story...Flame's House of randomness. I own nothing but my OCs.

Sierra: Hope you Enjoy

Kiara: Read and Review

* * *

**In a big Mansion:**

Ryuga: What are we doing here?

Kyoya: I don't know but i'm leaving *tries to leave*

Female voice: I wouldn't leave if you love your Bey. Muhahahaha...

Gingka: WTF? MUMMY! *jumps on Masamune*

Masamune: Get off me *throws Gingka on the Floor*

Voice: Chill dude...it's only me! *i appear*

Yuu: FLAME! *hugs me*

Me: Hey there ice cream lover!

Dynamis: Why are we here again?

Me: Because i invited you...old man.

Dynamis: Why you little...

*suddenly my OCs Kiara and Sierra comes in*

Kiara: Yo old man the retirement House is across the street...

Everyone minus Dynamis: *lol*

Dynamis: Okay that's it *chases after Kiara with a dictionary*

Kiara: Umm...Sierra a little help here *running away from Dynamis* I'm to fast for you...Muhahahaha.

Sierra: Oh yeah, okay *Flip Dynamis over* Don't you dare touch my Sister, old poop.

Kiara and Me: *lol while rolling on the floor*

Kyoya and Ryuga: We're outta here...

Me: Man can't they cooperate for once. Sierra! Kiara! Deal with them.

Kiara: *cracking her knuckles* with pleasure...

Sierra: Ok *cheerful like always*

Ryuga: What's a girly like you gonna do?

Kiara: *smirks* This...*pulls lever and Ryuga falls in a sea full of sharks* I'm your worst nightmare Tiara Face...

Ryuga: AHHH! HEPL MUMMY! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! MUMMY...

Blader: *sweat drops and backs away*

Sierra: *looks at Kyoya evilly* Are you gonna stay putt or not, lion dude?

Kyoya: *runs and hides behind Hikaru*

Sierra: I thought so...

Tsubasa: So what are we gonna do know?

Me: Be random , what else? *starts to dance Gangman Style* C'mon Eagle freak dance with me!

Tsubasa: *shrugs and starts to dance Break dance*

Me: SPONGEBOB TIME *acting like SpongeBob*

Blader: Is she okay?

Sierra: To much cactus juice this morning...

Me: I'm ready, I'm ready...

*suddenly Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus was playing*

Kiara: oh i love this song *starts to dance* Dance with me crazy Kitty *grabs Johannes and spins him around*

Johannes: that is one crazy Kitty *faints*

Ryuga: You guys know i'm still down here.

All: WE DON'T CARE!

Sokka: Hey did anyone see my cactus juice?

Tetsuya: OMG IT'S SOKKA. I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN

Everyone: *gives Tetsuya a weird look*

Tetsuya: WHAT? I also have a life...

Sierra: Hard to tell...

Sokka: *lol*

Tetsuya: You're a mean crabby crab girl...

Sierra: Do you want to join Ryuga?

Tetsuya: No...*backs away

Sierra:*evil smirk* To late *pulls level and Tetsuya falls in pit*

Tetsuya: AHHH! HELP! CRAB-CRABY-heee! HAAAAAHAAAAA!

Madoka: Is he laughing? *sweatdrops*

Me: Don't know...don't care...

Kiara: What are you doing here anyway? *looks at Sokka*

Sokka: I'm looking for my cactus juice.

Me: *whistling while looking at the ceiling* Oh what a pretty ceiling...

Sokka: You drank it right?

Me: No...yes...Maybe...Mushroom...CRAZY CACTUS DANCE *starts to dance randomly while hitting Benkei with Donuts*

Kiara and Sierra: *facepalmed*

Sokka: Okay...

Me: Hey i got an idea to torture Rago, who's up for it.

Everyone minus Rago: *raised Hands*

Rago: Pluto you traitor...

Pluto: Do i look like i care...lady!

Rago: Why you little...

Me: okay before they kill themselves, BYE

Sierra, Sokka and Kiara: Bye


	2. Rago torture Time

Me: I'm back and it's Rago torture time...

Everyone: *cheering and clapping*

Me: Kiara...if you please...

Kiara: *smirks evilly* with pleasure...

Rago: Wait what is she gonna do to me?

Sierra: That my friend is for us to know and for you to find out...Muhahahaha

Dan and Reiki: And we thought she's the sweet one.

Sierra: Oh i am the sweet one...but your worst nightmare...*laughs like a crazy professor*

Kyoya: ...okay...

Kiara: C'mon Rago *pulls Rago to a room by the ear*

An hour later

Kiara: I'm done...my master piece is finish.

Then Rago come in and he's wearing a purple unicorn costume with a sparkling pink mane.

Everyone: *lol while taking picture for blackmailing*

Rago: Shut up! Your lucky Flame didn't feel like torturing you!

Everyone: *still laughing while hitting the floor*

Me: Would you guys mind leaving my floor alone.

Everyone: Sorry

Me: Okay get the rope and the kids.

Sierra: here *ties Rago upside down*

Rago: W-what are you guys doing?

Me: Come on in Kids *20 Kids comes on*

Madoka and Hikaru: Aww...they're so sweet...

Kid1: Who are calling sweet, lady?

Madoka and Hikaru: *sweatdrops*

Sierra: Okay kids here are some Metal Baseball bats *gives them Bats* Go hit the Unicorn piñata and check out if some sweets will come out... *smirks evilly*

Kids: Okay *hits Rago piñata with bat*

Rago: Ouch...Mummy...NO not in the...*screams like a little girl*

Male Bladers: I feel almost bad for him...

Me: Okay that's enough...*Kids leaves*

Kiara: Yuu. Tithi. It's your turn.

Yuu and Tithi: YAY!*hugs Kiara* We love you *Hits Rago to a pulp*

Bladers: *lying on the floor laughing*

Pluto and Doji: *falls out of the Window*

Everyone: *awkward silent*

Me: It's their fault they had to fall out of the Window...

Bladers: *sweatdrops*

Ryuga: Hey! I'M STILL IN THIS FUCKING PIT!

Me: Oh i forgot *snaps fingers and Ryuga appears*

Kiara: *sarcastic* Ryuga, good to see you again old pal. How's life doin?

Ryuga: Sharks...I HATE YOU, Flame!

Me: Aww that's so sweet of you to say...

Ryuga: *backs away and hides behind a plant*

Sierra: Hiding won't save you...

Me: Okay...

Sandy (SpongeBob): Howdy people!

Ryuga: What or who is that?

Da Shan: That's Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob. Seriously dude, are you even from this planet? Everyone knows that...

Bladers: *on the floor laughing*

Me: *gives Da Shan a weird look*

Sierra: Okay how about...Sandy what are you doing here anyways?

Sandy: I'm looking for SpongeBob.

Me: WHAT? SPONGEBOB IS GONE! Okay people look for a yellow square *starts looking in random places*

Sandy: Cactus juice again...

Sierra and Kiara in sync: Yep

SpongeBob: Hey what is Flame looking for?

Me: *sees SpongeBob and hugs him tightly* DON'T YOU GO MISSING EVER AGAIN!

Sierra: How about we sing the Campfire song.

Patrick: I'm in

[Guitar plays a little, then shortly after]:

SpongeBob and Me: I call this one, the campfire song song.

Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song.

Our -c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song.

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooong.

Patrick and Dynamis: bum, bum, buuum...

[Patrick attempts to sing in the background]

SpongeBob, Sandy and Ryuga[quite fast]:

-c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song.

-c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song,

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong,

But it'll help if you just sing alooong.

SpongeBob and Tithi [quite fast]:

-c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song,

Patrick!

Patrick:

Song! -c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-

SpongeBob and Sierra:

Squidward!

Squidward: [says nothing]

[About 2 seconds later]

SpongeBob and Hikaru:

Gooood!

SpongeBob and Gingka:

It'll heeeelp, it'll heeeeeelp, if you just sing aloooooong!

[Spongebob does guitar smash]

[Patrick comes along with a drum smash on top of spongebob]

[SpongeBob and Me then pops out of the drums and yells out]:

Oooh yeah!

Me: BOMM BABY...

Kiara: Well bye for now...

Sierra: BTW Flame is accepting OCs with their Author for the upcoming Chapters

Everyone: C ya Dudes


	3. Friends,Guest and Cactus Juice

I don't own anything only my OCs

Me: *walking in circles* Where is she? She ten minutes late!

Tsubasa: Is she okay?

Me: DO I LOOK OKAY?! *holding a giant hammer*

Tsubasa: Well...

Me: Don't you dare finish that sentence or you're sleeping with the sharks tonight.

Tsubasa:*backs away silently*

Demon: Heyhey People! Demon in the house

Me: WHERE WERE YOU?

Demon: She's mad right?

Gin: I'm not surprise...

Demon: What's that suppose to mean?

Gin:...

Demon: Gin? *waves hand in front of Gin's face*

Gin: Tsubasa fangirliness...*staring at Tsubasa*

Sierra and Kiara: *facepalm*

Me: Is she always like this?

Demon: Sometimes

Tsubasa: Hi...

Gin: Hey *in dreamy voice*

Me: Gin snap out of it or Tsubasa will really sleep with the sharks!

Gin:*snaps out of it* BACONS!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Sierra: Anyway this our friends Tiger demon of light (Demon) and her OC Gin

Bladers: Hi...

Me: Okay what know?

Demon: What do you mean "What know"?

Me: I ran out off idea's okay!

Everyone else: *facepalm*

Me: Oh i got it...Personality switch! I start *copies Kyoya's voice* I'm Kyoya Tategami. You'll be defeated by me, Gingka! I'm the wild Lion who doesn't need anyone. That's why i'm the humorless person you'll ever meet..

Kyoya: *glares* Have it your way Girly *copies my voice* I'm Flame. I'm a wannabe Random Authoress.

Me: Okay that hurts *tears a bit*

Kiara: Kyoya. I'm so gonna kill you for this *takes out Giant Hammer*

Buttercup/Kaoru (Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z): Hey did someone see my Hammer?

Me: KAORU!

Dynamis: Okay who the hell is she?

Jack: Kaoru Matsubara aka Powered Buttercup from Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Super heroine...

Kaoru: *tackles Jack* Who are you? From the CIA, huh?

Jack: Can't breath...

Me: It's okay Kaoru, he's just a creep...

Kaoru: You're lucky, dude...*let's go of Jack*

Kiara: Sorry i just borrowed your hammer to kill someone. *gives Kaoru Hammer*

Kaoru: It's okay

Momoko: Hey Kaoru, what's taking so long?

Miyako: Yeah, the Rowdyruffs are causing trouble!

Kaoru: Yeah, Yeah i'm coming...*leaves*

Ryuga: That was awkward...and who was those other girls?

Damian: Momoko Akatsustumi aka Hyper Blossom...

Zeo: Miyako Gotokuji aka Rolling bubbles...

Me: How do you know this things?

Damien: Dr. Ziggurat forced us to watch it with him...

Everyone: *looks at Dr. Ziggurat and starts to laugh*

Dr. Ziggurat: What? I Liked that show.

Gin and Demon: *coughs* Sissy *coughs*

Me: I Like the show too you know!

Gin: Yeah with you it's okay...

Me:...true...

Gin: Okay now i'm really bored

Sully(Monster University): *creeps behind Gin* BUHHH

Gin: *turns around and tackles him* Give me the Spatula, Demon!

Sully: I surrender *waves white flag*don't kill me! *cries like a little kid*

Me: WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Sully: Mikey said it would be fun!

Gin: Yeah fun for me...*beats him to a pulp with spatula*

Sully: NOOOO...I SAID I SURRENDER!

Demon: Go easy on him

Gin: No promises...

Me: Okay i'm thirsty, who else *smirks evilly without the Bladers and Madoka noticing*

All Blader and Madoka: *raise hand*

Me: Okay Kiara , get the fruit juice

Kiara: Okay *gives everyone fruit juice*

Me: cheers *fakes drinks*

A few minutes later

Yuu: Wheeewheee i'm Tarzan. AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAAIAIAIAIA.

Masamune: take this Vader *does sword fight with Toby*

Toby: LUKE I'M YOUR FATHER

Masamune: NOOOOO *hits him with balloon sword*

Kyoya: I'm the almighty Ballerina. *spins around like a ballerina*

*Dynamis and Aguma dancing waltz*

*Tithi and Ryuga switching clothes*

Madoka and Hikaru: RANDOM CACTUS DANCE *dance randomly and hits Ryuga with a Café machine *

Bao and Tsubasa: We're to cool for all off you *Cuts hair in JB style*

Me, Demon, Gin, Kiara and Sierra: *lol while hitting and rolling on the floor*

Demon: *gets out phone and takes pictures* I'm so gonna put it in the Internet

Kiara: send me the pictures, okay?

Sierra: Same here...

An hour later

*Cactus juice wears off*

Yuu: Oww...my head hurts

Ryuga: Why am i wearing a dress and wears my headpiece?

Tithi: Why is my clothes so big? On no i shrunk...Mummy!

Bao and Tsubasa: WTF happened to are beautiful hair! FLAMEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Uh...oh *runs away* AHHHHHHHH!

Demon: Okay that's all for today

Gin: Bye and c ya

Sierra: Sorry if it's crappy... Flame wrote this in the middle of the night.

Kiara: BYE DUDES


	4. Midnight Party

I don't own anything only my OCs

* * *

In Flame's Mansion; 1am in the morning

Me: *banging pots and pans* WAKE UP !

Tsubasa: Wahh *falls out of couch*

Gangka: WTF!

Ryuga: PANCAKES

Sierra and Kiara: *looks at clock* Flame it is 1am in the morning! What's wrong with you?

Me: I don't know i just wanted to see what happens...

Ryuga: I'm gonna kill you...

Me: Take a chill pill Tiara Boy and Chill

Sierra: So what do you want?

Me: ...

*doorbell rings*

Kiara: I'm going! *goes to door and opens it*

Lavender: Heyhey party freaks! *goes in*

Kiara: C'mon in...

Ninel: Hey Kia

Kiara: Hey Ninel...what you guys doing here?

Lavender: Flame invited us.

Everyone: *looks at me*

Me: YAY *in baby voice* Pajama Party!

Madoka: So you woke us up at 1am to have a...PAJAMA PARTY!

Me: yep...and i wanted to remind my readers of something...

Ninel: And what?

Me: About the contest i'm making for a new story.

Lavender: oh yeah...that...

Me: So for those who haven't enter and still wants to, here are the info's:

Concept: A complete random and insane One-Shot

Deadline: The 14th of August (You've got a month)

Prize: the 5 best ones get to send me a OC as 1 of 6 main characters

Kiara: That's all?

Me: Yep and know it's Party Time! *dance randomly*

Phineas (Phineas and Ferb): Hey Muse!

Me: Hey Phineas. Where's Ferb?

Ferb:...

Me: Hey...so what's up guys?

Phineas: We build a Roller coaster with 10 looping's...wanna take a ride...

Bladers: HELL NO!

Me, Lavender, Ninel, Sierra and Kiara: HELL YEAH!

Dan: There's no way i'm gonna go in that roller coaster...

Reiki: Same here...

Lavender and Me. To bad you are going...Agent J and Agent K (Man in Black) bring them to the roller coasters

At the roller coaster

Phineas: Okay people buckle up. And make sure you are insured...

Reji: Why?

Ferb:...

*roller coaster starts and all Bladers are screaming like babies*

Me: Wooohooo...

Lavender: This is so awesome...

Gingka: I shouldn't have eaten the Hamburger *pukes on Doji*

Doji: Why?

Ninel: Well you stink already so does it even matter?

Everyone minus Doji: *lol*

Lavender: Good one *high-fives her*

Back at the Mansion:

Ryuga: *hugs Lavender* Mummy i want Candy!

Lavender: *flips him over* No!

Ryuga: *snoring*

Masamune: Whoa Ninel...i didn't know you're Triplets...*spins like a Ballerina*

Ninel: *knocks him out* Whatever...

Toby and Zeo: *knocks all Bladers out with a dictionary*

Muse: Okay...we have 2 hours of sleep left so night. *disappears*

Kiara: B-Bye P-People *falls to the ground snoring*

Sierra: C ya later

Lavender and Ninel: Bye


	5. Cat Fight and Cactus Juice

I don't own anything only my OCs

* * *

Me: Hey my lovely's

Dan: Uh...oh when she's talking like that, then we're doomed

Me: Muhahahaha

Kiara: Anyway please welcome Song of Hope (Song) and her OC Hope

Song: Hey

Hope: Hi *sees Kyoya* OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN *hugs him*

Kiara: *growls*

Sierra and Me: Uh...oh

Song: Let me guess...Kiara is also a Kyoya Fan

Sierra: uh...huh

Hope: To bad he's mine

Kyoya: Umm...do i have something to say about this?

Kiara: Shut up...this has nothing to do with you...*death glares Hope*

Hope: Bring it on Sister...*smirks*

Kiara: Okay that's it...your on *tackles Hope*

Hope: *pushes her off and Kicks her*

Dan and Reiki: CAT FIGHT!

Kiara and Hope: Shut up! *punches them out cold*

Me: Okay i really don't want that something breaks here...so how about a color water balloon fight?

Song: Yeah that's better...because i don't want to pay for the things Hope will break...

Sierra: Okay *gives Hope and Kiara color water balloons*

Hope: You ready?

Kiara: I was born to be ready...*throws a yellow balloon*

Hope: Ahh! Okay that's it *throws a red Balloon* Red suits you

Kiara: And i think blue is yours *throws a blue balloon*

Hope: Okay...i have enough *trying to tackle Kiara*

Kiara: *dodge and pushes Ryuga in front of her*

Ryuga: can you two freaks leave me outta this?

Hope: Shut up *punches Kiara*

Kiara: ugh...*kicks and flips Hope over*

Hope: You just didn't do that!

Kiara: What if a did? *smirks*

Hope: Ahhhh! *throws herself at Kiara*

*both rolling on the floor*

Me: Do you think it's enough?

Song: Just let them if they want!

Me: Okay

Sierra: This is way to funny!

Bladers and Madoka: Uh...huh

Kiara: Wait! What am i doing? *starts to laugh*

Hope: *starts to laugh too*

Kiara: why am i so focus on fighting with you? I mean Kyoya is great and so on. And it's always a fun to annoy him. But, this is just crazy!

Hope: Well i have to agree with you...How about a smoothie?

Kiara: Sure. I just need to change and you to. *laugh again*

Hope: *looks at herself, covered in blue and yellow paint and start to laugh again*

Song and Me: So you guys finish?

Hope and Kiara: Yep *leaves for a smoothie*

Sierra: Weird...

Kyoya: and i was about to enjoy it...

Everyone else: *lol while rolling on the floor or falling of their seats*

Tenth Doctor (from Doctor Who): That was and awesome cat fight...

Me: Hey Tenth, when did you get here?

Tenth Doctor: a while ago

Song: OMG...YOU ARE THE TENTH DOCTOR...I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN *hugs him then hugs me* You are the best Flame!

Me: I know...Okay so are you ready?

Tenth Doctor: Yep

Song: What are you doing?

Me: I need him for a little experiment...as i apology to Lavender, because i traumatized her.

Ryuga: Wait! That doesn't have to do with me right?

Me: Muhahahaha

Ryuga: It has something to do with me...

Tenth Doctor: *gives him an injection*

Ryuga: What is this *faints*

Me: Sleep tight...

Kiara: What did we miss?

Hope: *sees the Tenth Doctor* OMG...*faints*

Kiara: So...what did we missed?

Sierra: Ryuga got his injection

Kiara: Aww i missed it?

Me: well we'll see what happens...

Doji: what was in it anyways?

Me: what else would i give you? *smirks*

Bladers: CACTUS JUICE!

Sierra, Kiara and Me: Yep

Hope and Song: YAY! CACTUS JUICE MOMENTS!

Ryuga: *wakes up* Biba do ka chika ti pi *acts like a Minion* Baba chao kita

Song: I'm so gonna film this...

Ryuga: I'm a pretty little Ballerina *spins like a ballerina*

Gingka: This is so cool!

Ryuga: Mummy said not to eat too much candy!

Me: What?

Ryuga: Yeah Mummy. I'll brush my teeth, comb my hair, do the laundry and jump of a cliff

Everyone: *lol*

Ryuga: *to Rago* Hello Miss, would you like to have a cookie?

Rago: What the freakin fuck? I'm a guy!

Hope: *laughs*

Ryuga: RANDOM CACTUS DANCE *dance randomly while drinking coke and throwing Hamburgers at Madoka*

Me: Heh! Let's join in *start to dance randomly*

Song: *dance Gangnam Style with Yuu, Tithi and Kenta*

Ryuga: AIAIAIAAIAIA! I'm Darth Vader...*acts like Tarzan*

Me: Okay, that's that for today. Hope you enjoyed it Lavender. And i hope it helps you with your trauma.

Song and Hope: Bye!

Sierra and Kiara: C ya next Chapter


	6. Villains outta Control part 1

Don't own anything but my OCs

* * *

Me: Hey i'm back ...

DJ: Sissy! *tries to hug me*

Me: Hiyaaa! *flips him over* That's for hacking my account, idiot!

DJ: Love you too! *leaves* And c ya in two years

Me: Bye bro

Doji: What happened?

Me: That idiot hacked my old account, idiot!

Doji: Wow today you're really cranky.

Me: *gets out flower pot* What did you say?

Doji: n... *gets hit with flower pot*

Me: Your fault for being a stinking Dodge bag.

Kiara: Man Chill, lady

Me:...Fine

Sierra: Do you feel better

Me: Yeah and i have this little story i'm putting here...so enjoy

* * *

**Villains outta control!**

**At Mental Hospital:**

The Villains and i mean, Rago, Pluto, Doji, Dr. Ziggurat...okay to long to name everyone, were on their way to visit Jack in the mental hospital. The reason why Jack was sent there, was because he could understand and speak MINION. I mean that's not normal. Anyway back to the story...

* * *

Jack was...well Jack. And he thought of making launch for is friends. What he didn't know, was that a certain evil little Girl, would spill cactus juice in the drinks of his Friends. Once his friends arrived they began to eat and drink.

After a minute the pupils of our Villains were bigger and the randomness begins...

* * *

"I'm a ballerina Robot from outta space candy land" yelled Enzo jumping like a Kangaroo.

"Get this Doji!" Selen yelled slicing up a Cactus with a kitchen knife. "Not so though anymore, huh spiky?"

"Hey Pretty" Doji said flirting with a mirror.

"I'm the almighty Superman. C'mon Spider man. Let's save the world together" Ryuga screamed at a ice cream machine, while spinning around in his cape.

"Dance with me!" yelled Ziggurat at his cat-thingy. Seriously, those someone know what that thing is?

"Hey! Why don't you answer me, huh?, Reji yelled to a shampoo bottle "Answer me!"

Suddenly...

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger...

Everyone but the villains: *laughing so hard a window broke*

Tobio: What happens next? I WANT TO KNOW!

Me: THEN WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Sierra: Okay, Flame is a bit wacko...but stay tuned to find out more


	7. Villains outta Control part 2

Don't own anything but my OCs

* * *

Me: Okay and here is part two of Villains outta control and it contains Quotes from Despicable Me2 . So guess...

Reji: I don't like where this is going!

Gingka: Oh don't be such i baby

Reji: She freaking made me shout at the shampoo bottle

Gingka: yeah that was funny

Me: Guys...SHUT UP!

Kiara: Enjoy part two

* * *

**Villains outta Control part 2**

Where, were we...ah yes Reji was shouting at a shampoo bottle...let's see what happens next to our villains...

Suddenly a loud siren-like noise appeared from the ceiling. The Villains looked up to see Jack in yellow paint.

"Poka! Baddy dona la ki! Po-chi Poka!" Jack yelled.

"Because my house is made of candy. And sometimes, I eat instead of facing my problems." Ziggurat said talking to his Cat-thingy.

"I know what makes you a boy!" Enzo said in a baby voice, talking to a bald man in the TV

"Uh, you do?" Argo asked

"Your bald head!" Enzo replied

"Oh, right." the TV said.

"Sometimes I stare at it and imagine a little chick popping out. Peep, peep, peep!" Enzo continues to blabber.

"Bee doo bee doo!" Damien screamed wearing fire helmets in his hands.

"Hey, what celebrity do you look like?" asked a nurse

"Uhhh, Bruce Willis." answered Rago

"Mmm, no." the nurse said

"Humpty Dumpty!" screamed Enzo jumping off a wall

"Ooh, Gollum!" Selen said jumping up and down

"Hello Lucy. I know our relationship is strictly professional, and I know you're leaving for Australia. So, here's the question. Would you...would...would you like to go out on a date?" asked Reji the doctor.

"Ahh no." said the doctor and left

"Okay, that's not helping." Reji yelled after him "Thanks for nothing. Pfft...meanie"

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma am, uh la laaaaa, potatoes lalala" Ryuga sang dancing with his cape.

Narrator: and that my friends was a short story about, what happens when a villains drinks Cactus Juice. I hope i could make you laugh. Maybe just a little, would be totally fine. So i'll be seeing you, the next time Flame needs a Narrator

Me: Thx dude

* * *

Madoka: *laughing* You made Reji flirt with the doctor. That's *laughing*

Flame: Thx for reading and the next Chapter i will be announcing the 5 Winners of my contest.

Kiara: So stay tuned and hope that everyone who wanted to participate, had written something.


	8. Winner announcment

Don't own anything but my OCs

* * *

Me: Okay today is the day...well basically it's past midnight in Germany...

Gingka: For what?

Me: Announcing the winners of my contest.

Gingka: Oh yeah...right...

Me: Again thank you for writing those one-shots and don't be sad or mad at me if you didn't win. I loved every ones work, that i needed my Brothers to help me chose the winners.

**The Winners are:**

Random. Swift. 13 with _How do I get pass my holiday_

MajorOrtho with _Out of control_

babybluestar with _Wonder Bladers_

Tiger demon of light with _Dynamis' random day_

and Phantus-Dragon _You're Sitting on my Ceiling Fan_

**Thank you:**

Lavender Rose of Faith with _What the hell happened here?_

GalaxyPegasus14 with _Anniversary_

Song Of Hope with_ WHAT THE LIVING HELL!_

Vulpix's Fire with _My day with Yu_

and CygnusCrown Night with _Randoms in my room_

for taking your time one writing those one-shots.

For those who haven't read the Stories...READ IT...sorry

Kiara: Okay the Info's Flame needs are:

**Name:**

**Angel Name (only the first name): **

**Meaning of the Angel name:**

**Symbol: **

**Age of Death (15 and above):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Angels Outfits (out of the colors White, Gold and Silver; and it as to be a dress/all wings are black and white):**

**Normal Outfit:**

**2. Normal Outfit:**

**3. Normal Outfit:**

**Party Outfit:**

**Pajama:**

**Swim Suit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Formal Hairstyle:**

**Sword Design:**

**Elemental Power ( Please chose between Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness):**

**Attacks(max.4):**

**Defenses(max.3):**

**Crush (Kyoya is taken, as usual):**

that's all and please PM the info's ASAP

Me: Here's a little summery for **The Guardians:**

After the death of six young Girls, they made it to heaven. But with a little problem. They are Hells Angels. Angels with a Black and a White Wing. Normally a Hells Angel would never make it as a Guardian Angel. But what if the Masters of Heavens gives those Girls a change? Will they get their Halos? And will they follow the most important rule of the Guardians? To never fall in love with the Humans...?

Kiara: So hope you like it and will see each other the next time


	9. Carnival with Reji part 1

**_I don't own anything but my OCs and the Idea_**

* * *

Kiara: Destiny get back here! *runs after a golden-brown Egyptian Cat with rose-red eyes*

Damien: What are you doing?

Kiara: Kyoya was suppose to take care of Destiny but she just scratch him and ran way.

Damien: Who's Destiny?

Kiara: My Cat, idiot!

Damien: Don't scratch me *defensive mode*

Kiara: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Damien: Uh...oh *runs away*

Kiara: You better run, Dog Breath *runs after him*

Ryuga and Reji: *watching the scene* Wow, a cat chases the dog. That's new.

Doji: *suddenly appears from behind with a stuffed bunny and hits Ryuga with it, out cold* Merry Christmas!

Reji: 1st it's not Christmas, it's not even December and 2nd YOU DON'T HIT SOMEONE WITH A STUFFED BUNNY!

Doji: Your mum told me to do that! *walks away*

Reji: *WTF?*

Sierra: *comes in the room* Hey Serpent, you ready?

Reji: For what?

Sierra: We, that means you, me Tithi and Yuu are going to the Carnival!

Reji: WTF? I thought you hated me!

Sierra: Oh i do, now come. *drags him to the Carnival with Tithi and Yuu following*

Reji: Meeep! *tries to run*

**At the Carnival:**

Sierra: Here we are, Yuu and Tithi, you stay with Reji. *walks away*

Yuu: Hey Mr. Snaky *tugs on Reji's shirt*

Reji: WHAT?

Yuu: I want a Banana...

Reji: *sweatdrops* Then go get one.

Yuu: Are you a Banana? *looks at Reji with big-puppy dog eyes*

Reji: NO! I'm not a freaking Banana.

Yuu: Banana. My Friend is a Banana. Banana, Tomatoes, Apple Pie.

Tithi: Strawberry pop *farts*

Reji: *thinks* What the Hell is wrong with this people?* OKAY...

Yuu: *dance with a pony* I want pony, dony, tony, lony, Banana!

Tithi: HE WANT'S PIE. SOMEONE GET HIM PIE!

Reji: *covers Tithi mouth, while other people give's him weird looks*

Old Lady: Mr. Snaky get your hand off the poor boy. *beats Reji up with her purse*

Reji: STOP THAT HAG!

Yuu and Tithi: *gasps* He said a bad word...GET EM *tackles Reji to the ground*

**Back at the Mansion:**

*every Blader was watching the carnival scene on Flames TV*

Me: Okay i had to cut it here...

Kyoya: She ran out of Idea's

Me: Not nice, Kyo-yo...but true so if you guys have any Idea, what i should do with Reji in part 2 of 3, then Review

Everyone else: Bye


	10. Carneval, TMNT and another Friend

**_I__ don't own anything but my OCs _**

* * *

Me: Were back and let's see how Reji is doing in the Carnival

*Everyone cheering*

Ryugafangirl (Riga): *burst through my wall* Hey party folks!

Me: RIGA!

Riga: Yeah?

Me: Couldn't you just use the Door for once.

Riga: Blame Galaxy.

Kiara: If your confuse read Ryugafangirl's Totally random without a reason, it's fantastic.

Riga: Aww, thanks.

Me: Alright, everyone welcome my Friend Ryugafangirl and...hey where are Kurotsu and Kori?

Riga: Umm...they should be here in a minute

*Kurotsu and Kori burst through ceiling*

Me: WTFF! Oh great my mum is gonna kill me.

Doji: RAINBOW POWERS ACTIVATE *sprays glitter all over the place*

Me: Okay, who gave him a dose of Cactus Juice? And a Rago's pink glitter pony costume?

Dan and Reiki: *whistling while looking at the hole*

Me: Seriously?

Dan: Thought it would be funny.

Doji: RAINBOW DASH IS MY BEST FRIEND!

Riga: Hihi, just like Masamune.

Masamune: What's with me?

Riga: Nothing *sees Ryuga* OMG RYU-CHAN!

Ryuga: Do i know you and don't call me that?

Kurotsu: HA, in your face, Riga. I bet you know me Ryu-Chan.

Ryuga: Ahhh...no and stop calling me that.

Riga: Oh well Ryu-Chan is mine.

Kurotsu: Yours? He's mine *glares at Riga*

Doji: RAINBOW PRINCESSES FART! *farts*

Riga: Shut up Doji.

Doji: I'm Rainbow Glitter, to you Mister.

*Everyone laughing, that even Pluto(planet) has to cover his ears*

Riga: You just didn't say that *glares at him*

Me: Okay umm Kori would you like to go check what Sierra is doing?+

Kori: Sure, those two are gonna start a cat fight and i don't want to get involved *leaves*

**At the Carnival:**

Sierra went back to where Yuu and Tithi should be with Reji, but he was gone.

Sierra: Reji, where were you?

Reji: I was hiding from an Old Lady, Yuu and Tithi. They hung me up a flagpole with my boxers.

Sierra: Would it be really rude if i laugh? *about to laugh*

Reji: Yeah!

Sierra: Whatever, let's go *grabs his hand and drags him to a tent*

Reji: What are we doing here?

Sierra: You'll see.

*then Donatello from TMNT appears*

Sierra: Hey Donnie

Donnie: Hi Sia, so this is our volunteer.

Reji: What?

Sierra: Yeah...

Donnie: Great, Raph is already hitting Mikey.

Sierra: No not Mikey! *drags Reji to where Raph is standing*

Leo: Hey Sierra

Raph: Hey, where's Kiara

Sierra: Hi, she's taking care of a cat fight in Flame house, but girl named Kori would come and help us out.

Mikey: Cool, kitties...

Donnie: *facepalm* No Mikey, Cat fight means, two girls fighting over a boy.

Mikey: *thinks* I want a cat fight too!

Raph: You're stupid.

Sierra: Isn't he adorable! *squeals and hugs Mikey*

*Kori comes*

Kori: Hey I'm looking for Sierra

Sierra: I'm Sierra, so that we are complete let's start. Reji wear this *gives him blindfold*

Reji: No way am i gonna do that! *backs away and bumps into Raph*

Raph: You're not going anywhere, punching bag. *smirks evilly*

Mikey: No let's call him, Snake-Creep-Jellybeans! *thinks* Yeah!

Leo: *ties Reji on a huge fishing line over a pit of purple glitter Piranhas with glowing green stripes* Looks like those fishes are hungry.

Reji: No, please. I don't wa...*falls into the pit* nnaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sierra: Okay, who cut the rope, Mikey!

Mikey: Hey i didn't do it. Why do you guys think i'm also doing things i shouldn't be doing. I'm not dumb, well not completely and it could be anyone else here, like Kori *points at her*

Kori: I didn't do it. The mysterious Rainbow Man did.

Leo: What a crazy fandom this is.

Sierra: My world, Dude.

**Back at the Mansion:**

Riga and Kurotsu:*rolling around on the floor while saying "He's mine*

Ryuga: Is it wrong of i'm enjoying this?

Kyoya: Dude, enjoy it as long as it last.

Doji: I'm the almighty princesses of doom, bow down or die.

Me: Oh the Cactus juice is wearing of, now he's only thinking of...whatever he's thinking.

Kiara: Yeah, so what now.

Me: Well Reji is still in the pit, Doji is princess of doom and i ran out of ideas. So i'm opening a new rubric. It's called: Random Question Time, short RQT.

Dynamis: And what do we have to do?

Me: Easy, you just have to answer the random and insane question of my readers,.

For example: Kyoya what would you do if a minion eat Leone?

Kyoya: I would tear that pill-shaped yellow thing into bits and get Leone out.

Kiara: Easy go, man.

Kyoya: Shut up, i wish you where in another dimension so i won't see your face

Kiara: You already wish for that and i'm basically trapped in the TMNT dimension.

Me: So send in some Random and Insane questions that totally don't make any sense. And also i'm still welcoming Authors with their OCs in my House, so PM if you like. Bye my lovely's and stay RANDOM...

Doji: RANDOM CACTUS DANCE *dance randomly and spray glitter on my flowerpots and mirrors*


	11. Randomness with Questions

**_I__ don't own anything but my OCs _**

* * *

Me: Hey i'm back from my trip to "Totally random without a reason"

Kiara: How was it?

Me: Funny...

Doji: I'm the Glitter Pony Princess Turtle.

Me: Aha...happy birthday Doji, i don't care!

Doji: Mr. Cranky pants kicked my butt.

Kyoya (aka Mr. Cranky pants): You deserved it. Spraying me with you glitter thing.

Me: Okay...well it RQ Time.

Riga: *burst through the door, breaking it* YAY!

Me: Really, when i said through the door then i meant don't break it!

Riga: Sorry, but it was hard not trying to break it.

Me: Okay...well our first Random Question is from...GalaxyPegasus14.

Riga: And Galaxy ask: Hey Ryuga, what would you do if Riga and Kurotsu suddenly started attacking you instead of each other?

Ryuga: That would never happen, right? *looks at Riga and Kurotsu*

Kurotsu: No... i don't think so *get zap with a hatred laser* I'm gonna KILL you

Ryuga: Uh-oh *runs*

Kurotsu: *chases after him*

Kiara: Okay who zap Kurotsu? *looks in the group*

Mysterious Voice: That would be me, pysho Sista! *jumps from the chandelier*

Kiara: COLE!

Cole(nellabean's OC): Hey, what i missed?

Me: Why? And sorry Nella for not asking. Wanted to surprise you.

Cole: Thought it would be funny. *smiles innocently* Can i stay here? Nella won't let me touch another flammable thing after what happened yesterday.

Riga: What happened?

Cole: I burned down Benkei's grill

Benkei: *sniffs* My beautiful Grill.

Me: Okay...the second and third questions are surprisely from Doji and Masamune.

Masamune: Bow down before me! Doji! I'm the real Princess here!

Doji: No! I'm the real one!

Masamune: Oh yeah? Oh we'll then, what will you do if you're painted in pink?*throws a paint bomb*

Doji: That would just make it more believable, that i'm the true pony princess. What are you gonna do if King suddenly told you he's yaoi and has fallen for you for a long time already?*throws another paint bomb*

Masamune: *silent*

King: Leave me outta this!

Me and Riga: Ahhh...no *minion style*

Cole: Answer!

Masamune: *runs and pukes into a flower pot*

Me: Aww...man. Masamune! My Dad is gonna kill me.

Masamune: Life's a bitch, bitch!

Me: *eye twitching* What did you say, Rainbow? *get's out Spoon*

Masamune: Upps *runs*

Me: Upps, is deadly right *chases after him*

Cole: Okay the next question are from my lovable creator nellabean...

She's asking: Kyoya, you know lions travel in packs, right?

Ryuga... Can I keep you? I promise to feed you and walk you everyday. Also, would you attend a karaoke bar with me?

Kiara, do you loovveeeee Yo-yo? (I just want to see her reaction to this question)

Kyoya: Yeah i know lions travel in packs, so?

Ryuga: *still running from Kurotsu* Umm...

Riga: He's mine, Nella! MINE

Ryuga: She answered that. And no i won't go to a Karaoke bar with you!

Kiara: Where's my Katana? *looking around and sees Cole with it* Nella you better run, cause i'm coming to Australia and haunt you down *about to leave but get's hold back by Cole*

Cole: Sweetie, you're not gonna go haunt down my Creator.

Kyoya: Yeah, she loves me.

Kiara: Watch it, punk! Cole let me go, so i can kill Lion breath over there *struggles*

Kyoya: I'm so loved *smirks but doesn't noticed Cole let Kiara go*

Kiara: I'm gonna Kill you *takes out Katana*

Kyoya: Uh-oh *runs*

Kiara: *chasing after him, while yelling Idiot*

Riga: Okay...Kurotsu after Ryuga, Flame after Rainbow Princess and Kiara is after Kyoya. What a day.

Sierra: Yeah and Reji is still with the Piranhas.

Dan: When are you gonna free him?

Me: When i feel like it! *still chasing after Masamune*

Cole: So i'll get going. I'm actually grounded, so bye *leaves*

Sierra: Hey Cole, take this with you. *throws a cactus juice bottle*

Cole Thanks, Sia *catches it*

Riga and Kori: We'll go too.

Sierra: Okay and here is a 6-pack of Cactus Juice. Use it wisely.

Kori: Thanks, we will *leaves through the wall*

Sierra: Okay, so send in some more questions and we'll see each other the next time Flame updates. Bye

Everyone else, but Ryuga, Kurotsu, me, Masamune, Kiara and Kyoya: Bye

**Somewhere in Narnia:**

Kurotsu: *laser wears of* I'm feeling so dizzy *faints*

Ryuga: Glad she stopped *faints*


	12. More questions and randomness

**_I__ don't own anything but my OCs _**

* * *

Me: Hey, I'm back form the depths of...i don't know. But, guess who agreed to come!

Gingka: Hamburgers?

Everyone else: *facepalm*

Me: No Gingka!

*doorbell rings*

Sierra: I'm going *opens the door*

*Cole and nellabean (Nella)*

Cole: Hey Sia.

Sierra: Hey Cole.

Nella: Hello, your Highness of Lava Glitter Land. *bows*

Sierra: *WTF!* Umm...?

Cole: She drank to much Cactus Juice, on the way here.

Sierra: Oh...well come on in.

*Nella and Cole comes in*

Me: Hey Nella!

Nella: Pony Farts *giggles, poking in Cole's Arm*

Me: Oh Nella, to much Cactus Juice for the first time.

Cole: Yep...where's Riga and Kori?

Me: Umm...they should be here any...

*Riga and Kori, burst through ceiling*

Me: ...second

Riga: Your good...

Cole: Umm Flame, why is Reji wearing a ice bikini?

Kori: I did that!

Bladers *runs to the pit, where Reji is*

Dan: I'm so gonna blackmail him...takes pictures to post in Facebook*

Reiki: Same here.

Nella: Is Princess Kiara Nana, not gonna kill me?

Sierra: She can't since Flame trapped her in a forcefield *points at a corner, where Kiara was trying to break the forcfield*

Cole and Kori: COOL!

Me: Okay it's RQ Time.

Nella and Riga: Woohoo!

Kori: Nella is the first...

Nella: Okay here are my questions: Ryuga, I baked brownies today. Would you like one? And how does it feel to have so many fangirls fighting over you?

(hahaha I don't know?)

Kyoya, have you ever noticed how spiders are always on their own? Why do you think that is? And how's running from Kiara going for you?  
P.S, before she finds you I need to know what song you'd like played at your funeral...

Doji... Mate, you're weird. There's just nothing else to it.

Ryuga: *on a screen, still in Narnia with Kurotsu* Umm, sure i like brownies, but she didn't poison it, right? Kyoya told me to enjoy the fangirls as long as they last.

Kyoya: I never said that! And no, i don't know my, ask your Biology teacher or something. I'm not running anymore, but if she ever breaks free, then the Beyblade Metal Fusion theme song.

Doji: How original. And Nella, in this moment you're weird too.

Riga: *punches Doji out cold* Watch it Cactus-Orange Man.

Cole: Okay the next are from Tiger demon of light. And she ask:

Masamune- can I call you the pink rainbow unicorn princess of rainbow glitter (I'm goin to call you that no matter what your answer is XD)

Jack- out of all the interests in the world, why art?

Kiara- besides Kovu, who do you like (you can't say no)

Masamune: It's RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS OF RAINBOW ISLAND OF LAVA to you mister!

Me: Umm...Demon's a Girl!

Masamune: PONIESS!

Sierra: How long does this insane pills work

Riga: Don't know, ask Galaxy.

Jack: The Arrangement made me *paints with finger-paints on my wall*

Dynamis: You are still way beyond weird.

Kiara: I would say Nile...don't ask. I don't know. Oh and my big bro buddy, Cole

Nile: Wow, i feeling the love *sarcastic*

Cole: Thanks.

Riga: Okay the next question are from DarkestShadow43. Shadow ask: Does Gingka like Madoka or Kiara more?

Gingka: Madoka, cause she's not the creation of a insane pysho Authoress with mad powers.

Me: Okay, i'll pretend i didn't heard that and Galaxy won't be after my Head, cause i hit you.

Gingka: Is she here?

Me: No but you'll see her soon enough. But for now, here's her question: The results of my first question beg me to ask this one: Ryuga, how are you and Kurotsu going to get back from Narnia? Oh, and you might want to turn around and look behind you.

Kurotsu: Ask Flame! *turns around*

*a giant came running at them swinging his bat*

Ryuga: *screaming like a 5 year old little girl* I don't wanna die *holds on Kurotsu*

*suddenly a ice ray appears, freezing the giant*

Kurotsu and Ryuga: Huh? *turns around*

Mysterious Voice: Glad i save your Butts, huh?

Kurotsu: Galaxy!? *hugs her*

Galaxy: The one and only! Now Flame, how i get back?

Me: That's what you'll find out later.

Galaxy: but...*i switched off the screen*

Nella: The last glitter question are from Riga, Madoka, King and Gingka

Riga: Kuro-chan, how'd you get into Narnia? I thought that you only have the Beyblade portal.

Kurotsu: Ask Flame.

Nella: *raises hand, while jumping up and down* I know! Oh Pick me!

Me: Yes Nella?

Flame has a Dimension portal room, with all portal to every shows and films.

Sierra: You told her that, right?

Cole: Yeah

King: So, I've something to ask Doji. Why do you still think of something so hilarious even when the cactus juice wears off?

Doji: Ask Flame!

Me: Cactus Juice has a side effect. It fully wears off after three days.

Madoka: And Kyoya, what happens if you ate Leone in your sleep?

Kyoya: I'll wait 2 days until it come on it's own.

Madoka: You're disgusting...

Kyoya: You asked...

Madoka:...Point taken, Lion Dude...

Gingka: And Benkei, can I have a free 10 year burgers coupon to use at your restaurant?

Benkei: No, i can't even cook, cause a certain guy, burned down my grill *glares at Cole*

Cole: *smiled innocently*

Riga: And what if you found out that Kyoya was your brother, Kiara?

Kiara: *still hitting the forcfield* First, if you find any looks similarities, then you can ask me the question again. Second, i would still kick his butt. *breaks the forcefield* Time to kick some butts *gets out Katana*

Kyoya: Uh-oh *about to run but get's bitten by something* Ouch...*looks at Kiara and smirks*

Kiara: What ya smirking at?

Kyoya: *grabs Kiara by the waist and hugs her tightly*

Kiara: You Idiot! Let me go! *tries to get free but fails*

Kyoya: You're so beautiful, Kiara. *kisses her cheeks*

Kiara: Let me go!

Me: okay, i know only one person who can do that. MAKENNA! I know you're here!

Sierra: For those who are confuse, read Flame's A Guardian Halo.

*Mysterious Girl jumps down from a window*

Me: Makenna, what are you doing here?

Makenna: Joining the party. *sees Cole* YOU! *gets angry*

Cole: Uh-oh *runs*

Makenna: Get back here! chases after him*

Kiara: MAKENNA! I'm gonna kill you!

Me: Okay, it's getting petty late so, thanks for coming guys.

Nella, Riga and Kori: Yeah, we'll see ya tomorrow. *leaves*

Me: Well Kurotsu, Ryuga and Galaxy are still in Narnia and Makenna is after Cole so i'll free them *yawn* tomorrow...

Rago: Okay Flame is asleep, but i should tell you guys, the she's opening a new rubric. That's called "What you shouldn't do when..."

Pluto: The Rules are, the readers get to send suggestions of what you shouldn't do in a specific time.

Doji: The first is: What you shouldn't do when Yuu is sugar high?

Ziggurat: So send in some ideas and the 5 funniest suggestions will be post in the next chapter. Also Flame put up a Poll, for her readers to vote which stories she should write after "A Guardian's Halo" The information to each story is in her profile. She would really appreciate if you vote. And for those who already voted, Thank you

Everyone else: Good night, people!


End file.
